Isabella: The White Wolf
by babyajiana82
Summary: 17 year old Bella moves back to La Push to her dad's house along with her two year old twin children to get away from an abusive step father who is from the Cocopah Res and is a coyote. Which of the pack will imprint on a 4 month pregnant Bella? How will her family and friends react when they find out about her past? Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Sam Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: 17 year old Bella moves back to La Push to her dad's house along with her two year old twin children to get away from an abusive step father who is from the Cocopah Res and is a coyote. Which of the pack will imprint on a 4 month pregnant Bella? How will her family and friends react when they find out about her past?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Sam Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, abuse, rape. Dominant Sam**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. Set in 2009.**

**Read and review please!**

_**Isabella: The White Wolf**_

**Chapter 1 Bella POV**

On my way back home to La Push to my dad, Charlie, who is the Chief of Police there on the small Quillette land in Washington. I never wanted to leave, but my mom, Renee, couldn't stand living the small town life anymore, so she took my eight year old self to sunny Phoenix, Az.

From there, things went downhill for me. Mom stopped being a mom to me and I had to stop being a child. I had to grow up real fast once we got there on our own.

Mom had never been off the reservation, other than Forks, Port Angeles and Seattle, so when we left the state and went somewhere sunny and new, she was like a kid locked in a candy store overnight and a college student coming from the world's strictest family that was let loose on her own.

She had got a job as a kindergarden teacher before we left Washington. Ironic, I know, but she loved her job.

I learned quickly that I was gonna have to cook our meals and keep the house clean. By nine years old, I had to take over paying the bills, constantly keep Renee from doing some of her more hair brained ideas and just all around keep us afloat down there by ourselves away from family.

When I was twelve, mom started going out all night, leaving me home alone and bringing those assholes home with her. I was lucky that even though I was scrawny at that age, I knew how to defend myself thanks to my cousin Jake and our best friends Quil Atera and Embry Call. When it came to rough housing and wrestling, they always treated me like another one of the guys.

So when her "friends" tried to get grabby with me, I put them in their place and they left me alone.

Again, I was lucky.

That luck changed two months after my fourteenth birthday when mom met a guy from the local Cocopah Reservation named Phil. He was also a Minor League Baseball player. At first he was nice or nicer than any of her other "friends", but it changed about two weeks after she first brought him home to meet me…

****Flashback****

"_Bella, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Phil. Phil, this is my daughter, Bella" mom introduced us._

_He was about 6'4", dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and a goatee. He had a light sandy color complexion that you sometimes find on Native Americans, unlike mom's dark Quillette skin tone. Overall he was of average looks._

_Phil looked at me with what I now know is lust and cunning. He was planning something from that very first meeting. _

_One weekend he was supposed to have an away game and mom had to go out of town for a teacher conference in California, so I was going to, as usual, stay at home alone. _

_After dinner and getting a shower, I walked into my room in nothing but a towel wrapped around me and I was distracted by drying my hair with another towel. Phil was behind my door and when I walked in; he slammed it and locked it._

_I jumped and turned to see him eye fucking me up and down. I knew it was no use screaming as we were there alone, so I just backed up and pleaded with him not to hurt me._

_I didn't get my wish…_

****End Flashback****

"Mommy? We hun-gy"

My two year old daughter proclaimed, bringing me out of my thoughts. Her brother nodding in agreement.

We were almost to Washington where I would stop and get them a Happy Meal before heading home. With that thought in mind, I got up carefully and got their diaper bag to get their animal crackers and Yoo-hoos to hold them over for now.

As they happily ate their snack, I let my mind wander to the thought of going home. To where no one knows what Phil has been doing to me for the past three years.

The fact that I am seventeen years old and the mother of two year old twins and am four months pregnant again, and the fact that I am a wolf shifter.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We will be arriving at Seattle International in approx. ten minutes. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts to prepare for landing. Thank you for flying United Airlines."**

I get the kids trash dumped and get them ready to get off and on the road. Once off the plane, we head towards the bathroom to let them use it and change their pull-ups. I make sure to use it as well.

I also make sure that they are securely fastened in their wolf leashes. Adrianna has a jet black wolf leash and stuffed wolf and Adrian's leash and stuffed wolf is pure white.

This is the exact color of my wolf.

He is such a momma's boy, but I love them both to death.

We make our way to the luggage carousel and I grab our big suitcase and carry on.

I had my 2009 black and chrome Eddie Bauer Excursion, that's fully loaded and with dark tinted windows, delivered to the airport a few days ago. I had packed some of the kids and my clothes and their double stroller in it. The rest of our clothes, their toys and furniture will be delivered in two days to my dad's house.

We make our way outside and to the garage where the truck is parked. I get the kids situated into their car seats and the luggage in the back, before getting in and starting it. I let it warm up for about five minutes before heading out into the city.

"You guys want a Happy Meal from McDonald's?"

"YEAH!" they both scream.

I smirk to myself, already knowing the answer. My kids can eat.

I quickly locate one and pull up to the drive thru.

"_Welcome to McDonald's, can I take your order?"_

'Yes, can I have a 6 piece nugget Happy Meal for a boy; a cheeseburger Happy Meal for a girl, with no pickle; an extra regular order of 6 nuggets and an extra regular cheeseburger with no pickles; two double quarter pounders with cheese; a large Hi-C Orange and the Happy Meal drinks are both Hi-C Oranges as well.'

She repeated the order back to me…

"_Will that be all?"_

'Yes ma'am'

"_Your total is $23.67; please drive around to the first window."_

I drive around to the first window and hand her the $25.00 and she gives me my change. I then pull up to the next window and get the food and drinks.

I pull over into a parking spot and fix their food for them for easy reach. I put the extra burger and nuggets in the respective box, already unwrapped and ready to go. I dump the fries and nuggets out of their containers into the boxes.

I open their toys and assemble any pieces and put them in the boxes as well. I hand them their food and get their drinks poured into their large sippie cups and place them into the attached cup holder in their car seats.

I then fix my food out of the wrappers and put my drink in the cup holder in the middle console. I put the trash in the bag and put it down on the floor of the passenger seat.

I then cut on the sleep lights for them to see and turn the Sirius Satellite radio on the children's station.

I pull out and head onto the highway, ready to make the three hour drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: 17 year old Bella moves back to La Push to her dad's house along with her two year old twin children to get away from an abusive step father who is from the Cocopah Res and is a coyote. Which of the pack will imprint on a 4 month pregnant Bella? How will her family and friends react when they find out about her past?**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Sam Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, abuse, rape. Dominant Sam**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. Set in 2009.**

**Read and review please!**

_**Isabella: The White Wolf**_

**Chapter 2 Sam POV**

Here I am waiting on the rest of the Elders to arrive at Charlie's house where we have our pack meetings at. Everyone's here except my dad, Josh, and the twin's dad, Kevin. Speaking of the twins, they are on patrol around our lands, so they are not here either.

I still remember when we made Charlie Swan, who is the Chief of Police here in La Push, an honorary Elder due to the fact that he saw Paul and Jake phase and fight one day and because he has been a friend and loyal member of this community, we saw fit to honor him this way.

It also helps that he has one of the biggest houses here, with five bedrooms and three baths, so because of that, we have our meetings here. He also has a huge living room with enough seats to accommodate everyone and kitchen as well. That kitchen was because his daughter, Bella, loved to cook when she came here when she was younger and from the memories of Jake, Quil, and Embry, she is an awesome cook.

I wish she was here and could teach these imprints how to cook. Jared's Kim, Paul's Rachel, and Embry's Emily can't cook to save their lives. Emily can bake muffins, but that's it. Right now, we have to depend on the mom's to feed us. Sue Clearwater, Kay Call, Joy Atera, and my mom, Alison, all take pity on us and cook when we get together.

After the meeting tonight, we are going to have a bonfire out back. I can hear my dad and the twin's dad coming up the driveway now, so we can get started.

As they walk through the door and settle down, I start the pack meeting part of tonight.

"Okay, we need to go over the patrol schedule and I need to inform everyone on the phone call that I received earlier."

I go over the schedule of patrols for the next 20 minutes.

"Okay, now that that is taken care of, I need to tell everyone about the phone call that I got right before coming here tonight. The call was from Dr. Cullen…"

"WHAT!?"

"What the Hell those _leeches_ want!?"

"Please tell us they're leaving!?"

I held up my hand to stop the onslaught of questions and insults being shouted across the room. The bad thing about it is the loudest and ugliest insults and questions were **NOT** coming from my pack.

I just shake my head at these so called "adults" and continue to wait until the noise level died down. I clear my throat and continue relaying the phone call so we can eat.

"As I was saying, Dr. Cullen…", I pause to make sure they don't start up again, "called to give us a heads up about some human drinking nomads that the psychic pixie sees coming through that are up to no good in about two weeks. So when we get closer to that time, I will be stepping up patrols. They promise to keep us updated and informed if anything changes. Now that's all I have, if no one else has anything else to add? No? Let's Eat!"

Everyone gets up and heads out back to the area where the logs and chairs are set up with the tables of food already waiting for everyone.

The women and human men get their food first as usual and then the pack follows.

"Kevin, I put two plates each in the oven for you to take home for the twins when they get off patrol" my mom tells the twins dad. They all look out for them three since his wife and their mom died last year in a car accident. It's the same with Billy and Charlie since Bella hasn't been here in a couple of years to take care of them two.

Once everyone got their food and settled down to eat, we all started to talk among one another. Someone turned on the stereo and we really started letting loose and having fun. So much so that no one heard the car pull up, doors open and close or sense someone at the door watching us cut loose.

I was talking to Jared and Paul when we heard Jake complain about missing his cousin, Bells, and her five cheese lasagna and double fudge chocolate chip cookie bars. Then we heard a sweet sounding voice coming from the deck…

"Aww, Jakey, is that all you miss about me? My cooking? I'm hurt."

As one, we all looked up towards the voice and the music, chatter and laughing, all stops abruptly.

Everyone seems to be in shock.

Charlie was the first to recover as he stood up and took a hesitant step towards the woman on his back deck.

"Bells?" he whispered, as if he were to talk any louder, she would disappear.

The woman gave a small wave and a half smile and said, "Hi Daddy."

Charlie then half walked, half ran to her and pulled her into a big hug. This action seemed to thaw everyone else out as I heard murmurs and saw Jake, Quil, and Embry make their way towards the father/daughter duo that was hugging and having what looked like a tearful reunion.

I could also see that Billy was slowly making his way to them as well.

During this time, I quietly observed the beautiful new comer.

She stood at what looked like 6'0", was a small swimmers build, had a beautiful heart shaped face that was covered in bruises that made me growl and earned me looks from the wolves and those close by. But I ignored them and continued looking over the beauty.

She had long waist length chestnut hair with a slight curl to it at the end, and the most beautiful light almond skin tone, showing her part Quillette heritage. Her skin seemed to glow and her toned body was accentuated by a green summer dress that had white roses along the bottom half. The top half had a green ribbon under the bust with what looked like thin spaghetti straps under her jean half jacket. She had on green flip flops with white roses on top.

I could also see faint bruising on her legs as well. I wonder what happened to her.

As I was wondering this, she opened her beautiful light chocolate brown eyes and looked directly at me into mine and the rest of the world ceased to exist except for the two of us. Everything I loved was no longer a priority, every tie to the world, my parents, my little brother, Embry, the pack, my tribe, everything and nothing else mattered but the beauty in front of me.

_**SHIT!**_

I just imprinted on the Chief of Police's daughter, the Chief of the tribe's niece and our rightful Alpha's cousin!

"Mommy! I want to go for a…"

I was brought out of my inner rant and dreams by the sound of a little girl no older than two or three running out the door and yelling, only to come to a complete stop when she saw everyone outside. I noticed a little boy about the same age come out behind her.

"…run!?" Please mommy!?"

She was looking at my imprint while saying this.

_**Wait!**_

_**My imprint is a mom!?**_

For the second time tonight, everyone is stunned into silence.

She untangles herself from Charlie and walks up to the porch steps to the kids.

"Go get your jackets on and we can go for a quick run. I will shield you, but it's still cold. Stay up here until I get back. Okay?"

"O-tay mommy" they say together and run into the house while Bella walks around the side of the house.

No one has spoken or moved yet as we are all trying to process the fact that she has two children that apparently no one knew about.

I am brought out of my musings about the children by what seems like everyone sucking in a shocked breath at once. I look to see what they were shocked about now and see coming around the side of the house where Bella went, a massive and I mean bigger than me massive, snow white wolf with the most piercing violet eyes I have ever seen.

You can feel the ground shake and see the power radiating from this wolf.

I start panicking about my imprints safety as she hasn't come back yet, but I have the presence of mind to motion to the pack to get in front of the humans to protect them as we do not know who this is.

I hear several cries of "NO!" as the kids come running out the back door just as the massive wolf reaches the deck stairs.

He turns his massive head towards us and growls as several people try to get the kids out of harm's way.

They stop in their tracks as the kids run towards the wolf squealing, "MOMMY!"

You can almost literally hear jaws drop and eyes bug out of everyone's head at this and as the wolf, or Bella apparently, gently lowers herself down low enough so that they can climb on her back using the deck stairs as leverage.

Once on, they got comfortable and we all got a third shock of the night.

A blue shimmering ball seemed to cover the children, protecting them. I guess this is what she meant by shielding them. It was a clear blue, but so powerful, that it seemed to cackle with energy. I could also tell that even the humans could see it surround the children.

Slowly, she got up and started walking towards the tree line. She stopped once she got to me as I was standing half way to the forest edge in front of my parents and bent her massive head down to my face and sniffed/chuffed and gave me a lick on my face that earned giggles from the two little ones on her back.

Her violet eyes seemed to glow as she looked at me and before she turned around to loop off, I could have sworn I heard her in my head say…

_**MINE!**_


End file.
